Darkness Unleashed
by NanashiNoTeshi
Summary: *Revised* Quatre gets more than he bargains for when he stumbles on an old church. Why is Duo keeping a secret from the others and what is the "other business" he needs to take care of in London? 2 Chapters; Status: Incomplete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Darkness Unleashed (help! Need new title suggestions!!!)  
Author: Nanashi no Tenshi  
Rating: R  
WARNINGS: Dark, Violence, Language, Shounen Ai (literally "boy love," as in males with males, slash, or G-boys in love with G-boys)  
  
DO NOT READ IF YOU DISLIKE BLOOD AND VIOLENCE OR ARE HOMOPHOBIC  
  
This is my first dark fic I am planning on finishing, so please be gentle when reviewing. This is just a teaser, so I will finish it only when I receive 10 reviews. This is just a rough thing I plan to edit and spruce up later. I also need a beta reader. Email me at meg247@hotmail.com with 'beta reader' as your subject line if you're interested.  
~Tenshi  
DISCLAIMER: I wish!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was sitting in a very peaceful meadow, under the bright mid-morning sun. I marveled at the landscape idly. There was a big oak tree to my left and a chapel to my right. The birds were singing, the sun was warm on my face, and I was surrounded by butterflies and daisies and azaleas. It was a perfect day.   
  
I pulled myself off the warm grass and ran towards the chapel, chasing a bright purple butterfy as I went. It was such a beautiful building, I just had to see the inside. It was built of large, light grey bricks, and looked to be very very old, dating from at least 2,000 years ago. It seemed to pull my very soul to it. Finally, I reached the large wooden doors and pulled one open. The first thing I noticed about the interior was the beautiful colors on the floor from the stained-glass windows adorning every wall.  
  
Quietly, I managed to shut the door behind me. As I heard the creak of the well-worn hinges stop and the metallic click of the door shutting, all the light vanished. An eerie mist seemed to float through the drafty old building, and the temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees. By this time I was getting a little weirded out, but I continued, spurred on by my curiosity. My sisters always said I was a very curious child.  
  
I supressed a shiver as I made my way down the center aisle, passing dusty pews as I went. Finally my eyes adjusted to the light, and I saw rows upon rows of candles, their flames dark and dim. I started to walk to the other end of the massive church, vaguely aware of the familiarity of the building. It was like deja-vu all over again... almost like I had been here in another time and place. It was the strangest thing.  
  
Of all the things I saw in that church, I will never, ever forget the stained-glass windows. There were scenes of angels with golden wings, demons, people warring, others making love, raging fires, massacres, unicorns, vampires, people bathing in blood, and many other things so terrifyingly beautiful, I still cannot describe them to this day.   
  
The carpet and the upholstered pews were finished in a deep crimson fabric, with ornate tapestries depicting scenes similar to the ones in the windows covering the cold gray walls. I drew closer and closer to the alter, but until I was standing only feet away, I didn't realize that instead of the normal cross, there was an inverted crucifix.   
  
Fear suddenly gripped my chest as a loud rumble of thunder rattled the darkened windows. A feeling of cold dred clutched at my body. I decided I better leave before something horrible happened. I turned and started to walk back to the doors. I glanced back at the alter once more, but as the lightning flashed violently, my eyes got caught on the last windows behind the alter. I drew in a sharp breath of cold air, and involuntarily shuddered at the gruesome sight before me.  
  
The first scene was, well, disturbing to say the least. There was a field of bodies, bloody, burnt, and decapitated. The trees and bushes were on fire, and there was the smoking frame of a church, much like the one I was standing in. A black-robed figure hovered in the midst of it all. The figure was holding a crying child, about seven, in its gnarled arms. The child bore a striking resemblance to Duo.   
  
The second scene did nothing to ease my rising dread. It was another robed figure, with a cold gleaming scythe, dripping blood in crimson rivulets. It was floating above another massacre scene, yet this one was different. It had a background of a bloody sea of people, a middle ground of five decapitated young women, their faces and bodies barely recognizable as women. The foreground was four people, who looked to have been abused and tortured. The bad thing about the foreground was that the four young men, although badly disfigured, were still recognizable.  
  
A cold wave of realization struck me, paralyzing me with fear. I gripped my chest, for now there was pain, stronger than anything I've ever felt before, including the Zero System. I could feel the darkness seeping into my very soul. The four young men were Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and myself. The thing that came as the biggest shock, though, was the identity of the black robed figure. The hood had fallen slightly, revealing large, violet eyes and cascading chestnut locks.  
  
Duo!   
  
"Oh, Allah, God, please! NOOO!" I cried, backing away in pure terror.  
  
I felt a presence behind me and whirled around, just in time to see sad violet eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, Quatre. Please forgive me," said Duo.   
  
I froze for an instant, and I knew what was to come.  
  
I looked at Duo one last time. He had tears trailing down his face.  
  
"You're forgiven, Duo. Goodbye." I said, as the scythe he was holding came down slowly against my flesh.  
  
There is no more….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So? Should I kill this fic or put actual effort into it? REVEIW!!! 


	2. Rise and Shine, Quatre

Title: Darkness Unleashed  
  
Author: Nanashi no Tenshi  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNINGS: Dark, Shounen ai (2x4), supernatural-y, vampires and such  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is owned by a bunch of lucky Japanese artists and corporate people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quatre! Quatre! Wake up!"  
  
I was startled from my troubled sleep by Trowa. I blinked and tried to remember who and where I was. It took me a few seconds to remember we were on Earth, in someone or another's mansion, just outside of the Sanke Kingdom. After the war ended and Mariemaia Khushrenada's little uprising was put out, the other Gundam Pilots and myself joined forces with the Preventers. Recently, a small band of rebels formed an organization based somewhere in London, which is only five hours from the Sanke Kingdom. Duo volunteered the five of us for the mission. He said something about having other business there, too. Odd.  
  
I looked at Trowa, who had lowered his stoic mask, concern in its place. Something was different about him, though. Not only could I see the concern, I could *feel* it. I shrugged it off when I realized he was speaking to me.  
  
"What happened? I was out of the room for maybe 5 minutes, and when I came back, you were shaking violently. Not to mention you were sweating every ounce of moisture out of your body. Were you having nightmares about your incident again?"  
  
I nodded dumbly. I still had nightmares sometimes about when I lost my control in the Zero System, and nearly destroyed that colony. All those innocents.... But this. This was entirely different. I had watched my lov- uh, best friend kill me. But it couldn't have been Duo, could it? I really hope not.  
  
I've known Duo for almost three years, since we were 15. I know him well enough to know that he would never, ever kill anyone without reason. Sure, we all killed many during the war, and even some since, but it was never without cause. Even now, we all feel guilty, for all the blood staining our hands.  
  
Take Heero, for instance. For a long time, we couldn't get him to say much to us, much less open up and tell us his story. Only recently he told us how it was growing up, watching people die every day, and learning how to kill. It's sad. He never had a chance to have what people would call a normal childhood. Quite like myself.  
  
When I was younger, I always took it for granted that I was spoiled. I had always thought I was a test-tube baby, created to fulfill the need for a male heir. When I first met the Maguanacs, though, that all changed. I finally felt that, test-tube or no, each life can make a difference. You have to try for it, though. That's why I went against all my father's wishes and fought for the peace I so desperately longed for.  
  
When I came back to my father, during the war, my sister, Ireia, finally told me the truth. I had a mother. But she died, very shortly after I was born. There was one picture of her and me, three days after I was born, and two days before she died. Ireia gave it to me after Father's memorial service.  
  
I have learned so much about my friends, my brothers, in so little time. It seems impossible that we were practically strangers two and a half years ago. We are closer than family now, it seems.  
  
I snapped back into the present when Trowa touched my face and pulled the blankets up over me.  
  
"I see. Well, goodnight, little brother," Trowa said as he strode gracefully back to his bed on the other side of the room.  
  
As he walked away, though, I noticed something. He was *glowing*. It was very faint, but there was a faint pale green glow around him. Weird, I thought, as I accredited it to my nightmare or some trick of the dim light and settled into a restless slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was no better. My nightmare still haunted me. And to top it off, things were just getting weirder and weirder.  
  
The first thing was that I woke up late. I usually wake before the others and make coffee. I finally dragged myself out of bed only to find Trowa gone from our shared room. I showered and dressed quickly, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
As I opened the kitchen door, all eyes fell on me. Wufei, Heero, and Duo were all at the table, and Trowa was pouring himself another cup of coffee. As I walked into the room, Duo actually dropped his spoon back into the sugary cereal he was picking at when I entered. It's one thing for Duo to be picking at his cereal, but it's entirely different when he stops eating with an almost full bowl of Chocalate Chunks in front of him.  
  
As I noted the looks of concern from all directions, I realized Trowa must have told them about my nightmare. He didn't seem convinced last night.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," I said as cheerfully as I could. "I'm sorry about sleeping in. I guess I was just overtired."  
  
" Oh, I don't think 26 hours qualifies for sleeping in. You do know you were out cold all yesterday, right? Geeze, Quatre, even I can't sleep that long!" exclaimed Duo, showing some of his usual, uh, enthusiasm.  
  
I just stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, mouth hanging open, eyes unblinking. Well, all this was new information to me. I couldn't figure it out… Could it have had something to do with my dream? Finally noticing all the concerned looks I was getting, I sat down at the table.  
  
"How time flies while you're asleep…" I said, not knowing what else to say. How Duo-sounding of me.  
  
The others continued to stare at me, and we all puzzled over what might have happened. You usually wouldn't go about your normal routine if you had been unconscious (and without apparent reason, I might add) for the last day. What could have happened to me? Was it something I ate? Some poison or some sleeping disease from a bug bite? Or was it something else…  
  
Wow, where will I go with this one? Naturally, I wouldn't go off and kill Quatre. It was a nightmare. I don't exactly know what the purpose of knocking Quatre out for a day was. That just kinda popped in there. Does anyone think Quatre sounds a bit like Duo? It's really hard writing Quatre POV, when I sound so much like Duo. Oh, and this might be slow and the parts might be small, because it's my first year of high school and everything, plus the fact that I'm kinda lazy and I have the attention span of a goldfish. A blonde goldfish…. Did I mention I'm writing about, oh, 14 other big projects now? Mostly GW. But still, sadly, I have story ideas I might not be able to finish in, oh, maybe, never? So I'm issuing a challenge. I'm linking it up to this story though, because I'm sick and its 1:33am and I have a piano recital tomorrow, so I don't wanna upload 2 things tonight. 


End file.
